


unorganized

by liquidcourage



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Take it as you wish, could be consider vaguely shippy tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidcourage/pseuds/liquidcourage
Summary: "zim, stop throwing my stuff," there's no heat to dib's voice though he turns back to look at the alien with an annoyed expression."entertain zim then, dib-stink," zim replies easily, as he pulls out a book on bigfoot and drops it on the floor once he realizes what the subject matter is.





	unorganized

* * *

they're sprawled out on dib's bed -- dib lying on his stomach, working on homework, and zim's abnormally light frame on top of the human and _his_ homework abandoned in favor of rummaging through dib's nightstand and pulling out all his belongings.

a flashlight? _boring_. zim tosses it in the floor.

"zim, stop throwing my stuff," there's no heat to dib's voice though he turns back to look at the alien with an annoyed expression. 

"entertain zim then, dib-stink," zim replies easily, as he pulls out a book on bigfoot and drops it on the floor once he realizes what the subject matter is.

"ugh, i'm trying to do homework, space boy." but dib seems to realize that his efforts to stop the amazing power of zim are pointless unless he does as he is told. the teen returns to his work with a huff.

with dib distracted, zim reaches carefully into the human’s pocket and pulls out his cell phone and pockets it -- zim then continues to dig through the unorganized drawers, tossing aside those old 'alien sleep cuffs' that were later discovered to be a scam. ughhhh, stupid human, not providing the great zim with the attention he so deserves! whatever. zim will entertain himself. he chucks dib's empty glasses case across the room and pumps his fist in victory when it lands behind dib's desk. he'll be looking for it for _ages._

then finally, _finally,_ zim finds something of interest. the dib's wallet. hm. mmhm. he drops all the little copper and silver coins on the floor -- what good is such cumbersome tender? inferior humans. coins are the currency of the past, obviously. he'll pocket the dollar bills, though. dib-smell's driver's license gets thrown on the floor as well after some contemplating -- using it to frame the human for a crime would take away from zim's entertainment, which is simply unacceptable. a punch card for some occult store? worthless. zim does not use coupons! he sets his own prices! 

and then he spots it. 

the mysterious _credit card_. nice. very nice. zim likes these. unlimited monies on these little plastic cards. zim wants.

he rises to standing and waves the credit card in dib's face. "can zim have this, or does it hold sentimental value to you?"

"hm? sure, i don't think --" it is then that dib finally looks up from his book, as zim is leaning out the window with his pak legs. " _hey_! that's my credit card!"

zim laughs and climbs on out with a wave. "see ya, pig-smelly!"

dib sighs as he reaches into his pocket for his cell phone to call the credit card company -- and then he realizes that zim must've taken that too.

"curse you, zim!"

the alien's echoing laughter can be heard even from down the block.

**Author's Note:**

> based off [this tumblr post](https://writing-and-nutmeg.tumblr.com/post/185827673463/person-a-waving-object-around-can-i-have-this).
> 
> Person A: *waving object around* “Can I have this, or does it hold sentimental value to you?”  
> Person B: *squinting* “Sure, I don’t think—HEY! That’s my credit card!”
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://ezwriting.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
